OOPS, Did I Just Say That Out Loud?
by RavenclawBeauty14
Summary: Uh Oh, Yumi and Aelita can't lie! What will Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie do now? Is their secret safe, or will Lyoko be exposed? Pairings: JxA UxY Rated T for my safety.
1. Uh Oh

**OOPS… Did I Just Say That Out Loud?**

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Yumi, duck!"

Yum did a cartwheel to the right to avoid the laser. The creeper continued to fire, so Yumi started to do back-hand springs. Ulrich ran forward to block the shots, as Odd shot the creeper. It hit the mark and immediately blew up and disappeared. Aelita continued sprinting toward the key on the other side of the wall.

"30 seconds left!"

Aelita jumped forward and hit the button on the wall.

"Great job, Aelita," Jeremie said into the microphone.

"Thanks, Jeremie," Aelita responded as the group ran into the hallway that had appeared in the wall. The group hopped on the elevator as it came around, and soon they were at the interface.

"Get ready, the mantas are about to hatch!" Ulrich shouted, drawing his saber. The mantas hatched and flew towards the group.

"Okay, Aelita, get off the interface so I can send you the vehicles," Jeremie said. Aelita closed the interface and the Overwing, Overbike, and Overboard appeared in front of the group. Yumi and Aelita hopped on the Overwing, Odd jumped onto the Overboard and Ulrich got on the Overbike.

"The tunnel's open!" Jeremie shouted as the dodged the fire from the mantas. Odd and Ulrich quickly flew into the tunnel and disappeared, and Yumi and Aelita followed them. However, they didn't notice that they began to glow blue as they left.

**Author: Please R&R everyone, I have just started work on the second chapter, so that should be up soon. See ya soon!!!**


	2. WHAT!

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I STILL OWN NOTHING!!!!! sob

"Hey, why are you two glowing?" Odd asked as they appeared on the edge of the forest sector.

"I don't know," Yumi replied, "but Jeremie, could you bring us back in before XANA decides to send up a welcoming committee?"

"Sure, Yumi." Jeremie replied, typing commands on the keyboard. "Materialization Yumi, Materialization Ulrich, Materialization Odd, Materialization Aelita."

The three scanners opened up and Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd stepped out. One of the scanners reclosed and reopened and Aelita stepped out.

"Come on, let's go see if Einstein knows what's up," Odd suggested, heading for the elevator.

"Well, I modified the scanner program, so it will scan you girls. Head back down to the scanner room and we'll check it out." Jeremie said.

Ulrich accompanied the girls down to the scanner room, and headed back up once the girls were in the scanners.

"Here we go. Data recovery," Jeremie said, typing commands on the keyboard. "Okay girls, you can come back up now."

"So, what's up?" Odd asked, looking at the complex calculations.

"Well, the glow somehow deactivated the lie nerve on the cortex of the brain," Jeremie replied.

"Meaning what?" Odd asked.

"It means that they can't lie," Jeremie said, looking grave.

**Author: Review!!!!!**


	3. I NEED IDEAS!

Hey guys, I'm so so so sorry I haven't been updating this lately, but I'm having writers block with the questions! I don't know what I should ask Yumi and Aelita that could prove that they can't tell the truth other than who they like! I need advice, so I'm asking for it. Please post in your review any ideas, and I'll pick the one's I like the most…

Also, I'd like to thank the following people:

TwinkieTUTUS

lyoko-scipio-1114

Female Marauder

Vamp.kissesx

Curch

Xiaolindragonofenergy

CW

Ryoma-sama (twice)

bRoK3n h3aRt

Tomboy 601

For reviewing and ask them to keep it up!


	4. Sleepover Time!

_A.N.: I'm sooo sorry about not updating, but I've gotten many good ideas for this story, but I'm going to use the two from darkmoonphase and_ _KiwiR0x, so I'm going to use them. I haven't been updating much lately for two reasons, 1. I was waiting to make sure everyone had their ideas in, and 2. Abby, one of my BFF's, wouldn't leave me alone about my crossover fic, The Cartoon CoEd Sleepover, until I finished it, and I'm disobeying her orders to "Not write anything else until you finish the fic you're putting me in!" so, you better appreciate this!_

"What!" Odd and Ulrich screamed.

"They can't lie," Jeremie repeated.

"Ha ha, now tell us the truth Jeremie," Odd said.

"This is the truth!" Jeremie shouted.

"The truth about what?" Yumi and Aelita chorused, walking out of the elevator.

"Well, you girls can't lie," Jeremie said, turning to them.

"What?" Yumi and Aelita said together, looking shocked.

"Oh no, I'm not going through that again, that's just what Ulrich and Odd just did," Jeremie said, turning back to the supercomputer. "I'm gonna have to make an anti-virus for this now. Ulrich, why don't you go sleepover at Yumi's house and make sure that she doesn't say anything about Lyoko or Xana, and I guess I'll…sleep in Aelita's room," Jeremie finished blushing.

"Well, now that's settled, let's get back to school before Jim notices us," Odd said, stretching

"And I-we'd better get home before Mom gets really annoyed." Yumi said, looking at Ulrich and blushing.

"We'll meet up here tomorrow, ok?" Jeremie said, before the group turned around and walked inside the elevator.

Ulrich climbed out of the sewer and held out a hand to help Yumi up. He then turned to the rest of the group and said, "See you tomorrow, guys," before he and Yumi turned toward town and walked off.

"Let's get back to your dorm room, Aelita" Jeremie said, before grabbing Aelita's hand and walking toward the dormitories.

"Oh, sure, leave me here alone!" Odd shouted after the two couples, before following Jeremie and Aelita toward the dorms, ready to feed kiwi and go to bed.

---At the Ishiyama House---

"Mom, we're home!" Yumi shouted into the house before closing and locking the door behind her and Ulrich.

"Honey, why is Ulrich here?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked, walking into the hallway.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if he could sleepover tonight." Yumi replied, smiling sweetly.

"Ok I guess, but why were you out so late?"

"It was all Xana's fault, Mom! He made it hard to get out of Sector 5 and now I can't lie!" Yumi shouted

"What nonsense is this, Yumi?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked, feeling her forehead. "You don't have a fever. You must just be really tired. Just go on up and go to sleep." Mrs. Ishiyama said. "Ulrich, there should be an inflatable mattress in her closet, you can just sleep on that tonight." She said, looking at the German boy. "Goodnight you two!" Mrs. Ishiyama shouted after the two as they climbed up the stairs to Yumi's room.

---At the School---

"Ms. Stones! Mr. Belpois! What are you doing up so late!" Jim bellowed at them.

"Aelita had a…nightmare, and came looking for me. I was just taking her back to her room now." Jeremie said.

"Ms. Stones, is this true? Jim asked, turning to her.

"Oh course not, Jim. We're just coming back from the factory, because Xana had to attack." Aelita said.

"Yes, you must be extremely sleepy Ms. Stones, you're delusional. Just take her back to her room, Mr. Belpois. Goodnight you two!" Jim said, turning around and walking off.

"Well, that worked. Come on Aelita, let's head up to your room." Jeremie said, gently tugging her toward the school.

_A.N., and there's chapter 3! Hopefully, I won't be 2 months before the next update. Have a happy Summer Vacation everyone!_


	5. Meetings and Evil Cookies?

_A.N.: Busy, busy, BUSY!!! Disney Candlelight, Spelling Bee, Choir, a book report, and a bug project! Don't expect very many updates soon!_

The next day, Yumi and Ulrich trudged out of the elevator, and quietly sat up against the wall next to the supercomputer. Odd was the next to arrive, mumbling something about evil cookies. _"Probably still half asleep," _Ulrich thought, as Odd ran into the supercomputer chair.Last, but not least, came Aelita and Jeremie, who were both rapt in their discussion.

"…And so, by manipulating the brain waves to a higher frequency in a pattern, I should be able to reverse the effects of the beam." Jeremie finished, before turning to the rest of the group. "Oh, hey guys."

Everyone just stared at him for a minute before blinking and looking away.

"I think I've figured out how to fix this." Jeremie said. Yumi and Aelita looked hopeful. But then Jeremie said, "It'll take me about three days to finish it."

"Three days?!" The two girls shrieked.

"I'm sorry, that's the best I can do," Jeremie said, shoving Odd out of the supercomputer chair, and sitting down.

"NO!! THE COOKIES ARE EVIL!! DON'T EAT THEM!!!" Odd shouted, jumping up from his spot on the ground. Everyone just stared at him. "Heh heh…bad dream," Odd mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah… Anyway, we'll have to think of a way to get you two girls out of class during a XANA attack for now," Jeremie remarked, turning the chair away from the keyboard. "Any ideas?"

Odd summarized everyone's thoughts in one sentence. "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Da."

"Well," Jeremie said, trying not to laugh, "I guess we'll just have to wing it then."

With a nod of consent, the meeting in the supercomputer room was adjourned, and everyone headed toward the elevator.

_A.N.: Yes, I know it's extremely short. I'll post more when I have more ideas. This is just to make everyone feel better :D_


	6. An Almost Slip Up!

_A.N.: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I've been sooo busy with finals and basketball and choir and Christmas and Hanukkah and all of the other holidays including my birthday and two other birthday parties! I've just got enough time to update some of this stuff!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Code Lyoko, Ulrich and Yumi would have been together ages ago._

_Ulrich/Yumi: Hey! –blush-_

_Me: -thwaps- Quiet, lovebirds! Also, I'm not sure if it's Herb, Herv, or Herve, so if anyone would tell me, I'd be extremely grateful!_

The gang quietly left the lab and snuck into the cafeteria.

"I don't think anyone saw us," Jeremie observed, as they sat down with their breakfast.

"Oh Ulrich, dear!"

Ulrich heaved a long-suffering sigh. Yumi patted his arm sympathetically as he turned to address the annoyance.

"I am not, nor will ever be, your 'Ulrich dear', now what do you want?"

Sissi stopped short, startled by the hostility in his voice. "Oh, nothing Ulrich. Just saying hi. I wanted to ask, would you like to eat with me today?" She batted her eyelashes.

Ulrich just rolled his eyes. "No. In case you can't see, I am eating with my _friends_." He stressed the word friends.

Sissi sniffed at the mismatched group. "Why are you even friends with them, when you could be friends with _me_?"

Yumi looked at her. "He's friends with us because we all-" Ulrich quickly put his hand over her mouth.

"Umm… Because we all… Like hanging out with each other…?" Odd finished.

Sissi just snorted at him and stalked off, Herve and Nicholas trailing behind her like puppies.

Ulrich took his hand off of Yumi's mouth. "That was close," Jeremie observed.

"No duh, Einstein." Odd said.

Jeremie ignored him. "We'll have to be very careful about how we go about this. If either one of you says the wrong thing, the secret's out."

Ulrich looked up in confusion. "But how are we going to get Yumi? She's the only one of us in her class. How is she going to get out of class if she can't lie?"

Jeremie looked up, a somber expression on his face. "We might not be able to have Yumi on Lyoko very often until this is fixed."

"We'll figure something out," Aelita stated confidently. The bell for classes rang out across the campus grounds. The gang of five stood up with their trays, put them where they belonged, and headed toward their next classes with a farewell.

_A.N. And there you go! I know I haven't updated in forever, but I hope you like it! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!_

_Please R and R! Reviews do an author good!_


End file.
